Ways of Confession
by Lewa Neor
Summary: Sweets couldn't get the confession of Tim Levitt, who is soon released. Booth can't supress his anger and dismisses Sweets. The young psychologist takes the matters into his own hands and pursues the murderer on his own. (s09e14)
1. 1: The Arrest

"Checkmate." Tim said with a smile. He watched Sweets whose eyes haven't left the chessboard yet as he observed the result of the game. Tim enjoyed a moment of glory, because he was the only one who beat Sweets in chess that night. Then he got up and extended his hand to shake Sweets hand.

„Tim Levitt, I arrest you for the murder of Albert Magnuson. " Sweets got up and handcuffed Tim right above the chessboard.

* * *

"Sweets! Did you just arrest him because he beat you in chess? That's too much, you can't do that!" Booth's voice was filled with anger and bit of surprise. "Hey," Sweets tried to calm him, "I can prove he did it. First, he couldn't sacrifice his queen, which means…"

"Do you know how crazy you sound? This is not a game of chess!" Booth interrupted.  
"It actually is." Sweets said. "You need to understand, Agent Booth, there was the pattern…"

"Stop right there, Sweets, so I don't have to shoot you." Booth was really angry.

"Let me interrogate him, I can get the confession." Sweets tried again.

"Fine. I give you one chance. If anything goes south, I'm gonna pull you from the room."

* * *

Booth and Bones watched the whole scene. Unfortunately, Tim didn't lose his temper neither said anything that would be suspicious during interrogation. Finally, Sweets got up from the chair and with a mumble "You should get a lawyer" walked out. Tim was too smart for this to work. Booth caught up with Sweets outside.

"I know what will work on him. We need to bring his mother here and outplay him. If he thinks we are arresting her…"

"Sweets! What do you mean by _we_? There is no such a thing as _we_ in this case. _We_ are not doing anything. You shouldn't have arrested him in first place. Levitt is free to go." Booth just angrily dismissed Sweets. "No, wait!" Sweets ran after Booth.

But agent was too ahead and before Sweets had the chance to follow him to his office; Booth slammed the door and yelled at psychologist: "Go back to profiling and your shrinky stuff." Sweets stopped in front of the door and just stood there for a moment while processing all that agent Booth had told him since he brought Tim at the FBI.

Booth sat heavily on the chair in his office. He could see a still shadow of Sweets figure against the jalousie. His anger was quickly leaving him as he thought about guilt the psychologist must have felt. After some time, agent felt a bit guilty himself. He probably shouldn't have used such harsh words to the kid. When Booth finally got up and decided to speak to Sweets, the psychologist was already gone. Booth let it go and got back to work.

* * *

Booth was still in his office, when he got a very disturbing call. An agent who worked downstairs, called Booth that he saw Sweets, who was soaked in blood, in the building and asked if Booth knew something about it. Booth didn't even answer and jumped off the chair and ran to the elevator, which was already coming to his floor. When the door opened, Booth got almost knocked out by Sweets. Booth quickly inspected him with the eyes and froze with worry for a moment.

There was a strand of blood coming out of a wound on Sweets forehead and his nose was bleeding. His blue shirt was stained with blood and the suit dirty and crumpled. "Hey, Sweets. Damn, what happened to you? I got a call that you're coming here. Just sit here, okay?" Booth supported Sweets and helped him to get to the bench.

But Sweets didn't answer and started searching something in his pockets. "Sweets, talk to me." Booth tried again; however, the young psychologist ignored him and took his broken phone out of his pocket. Then he handed it to Booth. "Take this to Angela, she might fix it."

Booth took it but immediately put in down on the bench with no interest. He worriedly examined Sweets wounds on his head again, which looked terribly. "That can wait. Sweets, tell me what happened!" Agent grabbed Sweets shoulder and turned him so they faced each other. But Sweets never looked him in the eye and started talking about the phone again: "There is a record. An audio record. It's important, really."

"Sweets!" Booth slightly shook him, but apologised immediately as Sweets moaned in pain. "I got hit by a car." The psychologist said. Booth heard sarcasm in his voice, but didn't understand why Sweets used it. "Okay," Booth nodded finally and took his phone to call the ambulance. "No, agent Booth!" Sweets grabbed Booth's arm to stop him.

"I am fine, just please get that record, I am fine," Sweets repeated, this time his voice sounded desperate. Booth leaned back in attempt to hold on his phone as Sweets seemed he wanted to knock the phone from agent's hand. As Sweets leaned forward he lost his balance and fell off the bench. The sudden and unexpected move caused more dizziness and Booth knelt down just in time to catch Sweets unconscious body.


	2. 2: The next day, Jeffersonian

_Notes: I apologise for the shortness of this chapter, but I promise the next one will be even longer than my first story (Interrogation) and it definitely won't be boring. Any feedback and reviews really appreciated - I would love to know, if you like it or not_

* * *

"Hello, Booth!" Angela welcomed the agent with a smile. She was standing on the forensic platform with Cam and Hodgins. But then she noticed that Booth looked very tired and kind of sad. "Something happened?" She asked. "Yeah, I spent most of the night in hospital." All three scientists looked at Booth and waited for the news. "Sweets came to me last night. He was injured and bleeding and then he just passed out."

"What happened? Will he be alright?" Cam asked. "Doctors said he'll be fine. But it all felt so weird. He said he was hit by a car, but I think he was lying." Booth looked at his friends sadly. "I don't know what to think about it. And I feel terrible cause I yelled at him, then he disappeared and then he came back like that."

"I am sure it wasn't your mistake." Angela said. "Well," Booth sighted, "I actually need your help, Angela."

"Of course, sweetie."

"Sweets gave me this," Booth took out Sweets phone and gave it to Angela, "He said there was some kind of audio record. He kept mumbling it was important."

Angela took the smashed phone and examined all the pieces. "I am not sure if I can retrieve it. But I'll do my best." And she went to her office.

"Seeley, what happened yesterday?" Cam asked in attempt to get more information, which she could use to comfort Booth later.

"Sweets arrested Tim Levitt for murder, but he couldn't prove it and Tim said nothing during the interrogation, so I let him go and I…" Booth took a deep breath and continued: "I yelled at Sweets and sent him away." Cam wanted to say something, but couldn't find any words. "And now he is lying in hospital with a concussion, two broken ribs and bruises."

"I am sorry, Seeley. But I am sure it wasn't your mistake. You said he went away. Maybe this has nothing to do with what happened between you two and it was a stupid accident." Cam offered an explanation.

"But what does the record mean?" Booth asked, but no one was able to answer. "Any new evidence for the Magnuson's murder?"

"No, we are stuck. There is nothing new and the little we have is of no use." Hodgins said.

At that moment Angela ran to the platform and shouted: "Guys! I got the record! Let's hear it."

Booth, Hodgins and Cam followed Angela to her office to hear the record. "So, for the first minute there are just steps and some background sounds." Angela said as she skipped first minute of the record. "Then it goes from bad to worse."


	3. 3: The Record

_Notes: Enjoy._

* * *

When Sweets turned around, he saw Tim leaving the interrogation room. Tim looked at him and smiled victoriously. Sweets just watched him, expressionless. _I need to get a proof, I can't let him just walk away_, Sweets thought. _I may be able to get his confession outside the building without any agents in sight. He could lose his perfect self-control and say something_. Sweets smiled due to his idea. He found his cell phone and set up the recorder. Then he left the FBI building unnoticed.

* * *

Sweets walked slowly behind Tim Levitt and hoped the man would not notice him. Only when they both were far away from the FBI building, Sweets ran to Tim, who didn't seem to be much surprised and smiled again at him. Sweets felt strong anger toward this man. _How dares he to mock me?_ Remembering his intentions, Sweets calmed down and approach Tim while returning his smile. "I know you killed him, Tim. It's just a matter of time till I prove it."

"I didn't kill anybody, Dr. Sweets. But can I give you an advice?" Tim paused, pretending to be polite and helpful. "You're chasing a rainbow. I'm not your murderer and it seems agent Booth is very angry with you, he probably _wouldn't trust _you again or _tolerate_ another false step." Tim showed he noticed the relationship between the psychologist and the agent.

"Thank you for your concern," Sweets said ironically. "I can handle on my own."

"Of course, I am sorry; I didn't mean to say anything offensive." Tim actually sounded compassionately.

_He knows about the recorder! _Sweets thought. "Sure, it's fine." Psychologist mumbled. _Damn, he is really smart!_

"Goodnight, Dr. Sweets." Tim's voice interrupted Sweets thoughts.

"Ehm," Sweets wasn't able to say anything else, because Tim chose that moment to run away and leave Sweets on the street. _Damn,_ Sweets sighted. He quickly considered the pros and cons, coming to conclusion that the pursuit is a totally bad idea. With this on his mind he started running before Tim managed to disappear in some of the dozens of dark alleys. Sweets actually didn't expect Tim to turn the street corner and continue to a chaotic net of alleys.

When Sweets turned at the same place, he couldn't see Tim anywhere. Despite his protesting intuition he continued further into the dark. At one point Sweets stopped and listen to steps and other sounds. He was surprised when he couldn't hear anything. _That's weird, he couldn't have just disappeared. Maybe he stopped._ Sweets slowly went around a few containers and garbage bags.

When he turned the corner, he felt a sudden pain to the head and everything went black.

* * *

Sweets slowly gained consciousness and immediately tried to get up. "Not so fast, Lance."  
Sweets stopped and finally looked around and saw Tim standing above him. "You shouldn't have followed me." Tim said. Sweets noticed an old rusty pipe in his hand, which Tim probably picked up in the alley, and realised it was the item he was hit to the head with.

"You know, you just attacked a federal officer, which is pretty bad…" Sweets didn't finish as Tim interrupted: "Where is your proof? Because I am quite certain your beloved agent won't really trust you, if you run back to him crying you got attacked. He will probably think you hurt yourself to actually have something to arrest me for. "

"I know you killed him." Sweets repeated.

"Well, yes, I did! So what? What are you going to do about it?" Tim yelled at Sweets, who tried to get up, and hit him with pipe to abdomen. Sweets doubled over and fell on his knees. "Are you going to kill me too?" Sweets hissed. Tim laughed and raised his hand to strike Sweets again. Psychologist curled up on the ground and raised hands to protect his head. He ended up with few hard blows to the side and leg.

Sweets lowered his hand and touched a place on the side that hurt him the most of all and due to pain he guessed Tim broke one or maybe two of his ribs. Then he heard a cling as Tim threw the pipe away. Sweets wanted to get up and run away but the pain he felt was making it impossible. Tim noticed Sweets effort to get up and kicked him to the chest, which sent Sweets back on the ground.

The psychologist moaned in pain and tried to cover his head with hands in case Tim hit him again. But Tim knelt to him and started to search Sweets pockets. Sweets grasped his jacket and held it tightly to his body so Tim couldn't get to his phone.

Then Sweets kicked Tim, but unfortunately he was at a bad angle so Tim didn't feel much pain. Sweets realised he has to do something immediately or he would lose it, so he gathered his strength and punched Tim, who was surprised by Sweets defence and fell on the ground. Sweets used a moment when Tim didn't hold him and got up.

Sadly, the sudden move made his head spinning and he had to lean on the wall for support, which cost him precious time. But Sweets still managed to make few quick steps away from his attacker. Meanwhile, Tim got up and followed the psychologist.

_Just a few more steps. Maybe I will get somewhere where people are._ Sweets actually felt some hope causing him to be more optimistic. _And I even have his confession!_ For a fraction of second he pictured how he would handle the record to agent Booth. But suddenly Tim grabbed him and pushed him against a wall. Sweets stumbled and almost screamed when he collided with the wall and hit to his head and side in process and if Tim didn't hold him in place Sweets would fall on the ground. Then Tim returned Sweets punch to the face.

Sweets immediately felt blood rushing out of his nose. Tim used a moment of surprise and finally found the pocket where Sweets hid his phone. Both men struggled for it, but Sweets was forced to let go when Tim pulled vehemently and kicked Sweets to his already hurt side, which made him fall again. "I guess this isn't working as you hoped. See?" Tim waved with his phone and laughed: "You should be already making up a story about being hit by a car or something."

"No, no, no, no, no!" Sweets yelled and tried to get the phone back. But Tim threw the phone on the ground and stepped on it fiercely until he turned the phone into many pieces. Sweets froze and stared at his ruined hope. Tim gathered all the pieces and threw them to the nearest garbage can. Then he left, certain that Sweets, who was still kneeling without any motion in front of the wall, won't be following him again.

_Damn it! I am so stupid. What will I tell tomorrow at work? That I got hit by a car?_ Sweets slowly and carefully lied down. Then he closed his eyes and tried to get all thoughts from his mind. Soon the pain was all that remained and for a moment Sweets considered he would stay there and just fall asleep and not move at all since it hurt so much. Then he remembered he needed to get to work in the morning to find evidence Tim was the murderer. _I need to pull myself together. There is too much work waiting for me tomorrow,_ Sweets thought and slowly got up and focused on keeping balance.

When he went by the garbage can, he suddenly got an idea – _Angela may get that record even though the phone is smashed!_ Sweets smiled a little and thanks to a rush of adrenalin walked to the can and collected the pieces of his phone. Then he set out for a return journey to the FBI building, which took him considerably more time than usual.

Immediately as the psychologist entered the building he noticed the looks that agents gave him. Some were concerned and some were full of curiosity. Sweets decided to ignore them all and continued to the lift and Booth's office. In truth, Sweets didn't really want to encounter the agent, but he knew he wouldn't make it to Jeffersonian, which didn't really matter since nobody was there at this hour.


	4. 4: Epilogue

The last moment of the record caught Sweets hopeless scream, which was cut by cracking and silence.

"Let me get this straight. Sweets just got beaten for a confession?" Hodgins turned to Booth, who was very pale. "It seems so. I should have trusted him, this is terrible." Booth sat heavily and rubbed his eyes. "Well, this record can be used as a confession, right?" Angela asked.

"Yes, fortunately. I would really hate myself if the record was useless." Booth admitted. "Stop whining, Seeley, and go arrest that bastard." Cam said. "I think Sweets deserves to arrest him." Booth informed the team. "He should be released from hospital soon."

* * *

The doorbell rang. Tim walked to the door and opened, wondering who it was. It surprised him, when he saw Sweets and Agent Booth, both smiling. _Oh, damn!_ Tim thought. He quickly turned around and tried to escape, but he was no match against the agent.

Booth knocked him down and cuffed him. "Tim Lewitt, I arrest you for the murder of Albert Magnuson." Booth stated officially. "You have the right to remain silent and everything you say can and will be used against you."

"Checkmate." Sweets smirked when Tim gave him a death stare while going by.

In the car, Booth leaned to Sweets and told him: "If you ever have a similar idea of getting a confession, I will personally shoot you."

* * *

_Notes: So that's it. Hope you liked it..  
Sorry it was so short, but this was just an epilogue.  
Unfortunately, this was the last finished story I have saved in my computer and I have no usable ideas for another story, so I am not sure when I will post something new._


End file.
